Mary's Prophecy/Allegiances
Allegiances FireClan Leader: Creamstar- Brown and white tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Deputy: Nightwing- Black tom with white belly, legs, tail tip, and orange eyes. Medicine Cat: Roseheart- Pinkish-gray she-cat with a red over her muzzle and deep green eyes. (Apprentice: Cloverpaw) Warriors: Echosplash- Grayish-blue tom with amber eyes. Dawnshine- White she-cat with light blue eyes. Crowmist- Black and white she-cat with gray eyes. Foxblaze- Dark ginger tom with black legs, white tail tip, and bright blue eyes that burn like fire. (Apprentice: Dreampaw) Cloudfeather- Silver tom with a white chest and dark blue eyes. Brokenpetal- Brown she-cat with a broken silver foot and amber eyes. Emberstream- Molted ginger tabby tom with black patches and orange eyes. (Apprentice: Dreampaw) Dustspots- Dusty brown tom with silver patches and golden eyes. Frostfeather- Silver tabby she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes. Hailstorm- White she-cat with icy blue eyes. Fernsplash- Brown tom with orange eyes. (Apprentice: Dewpaw) Moonshadow- Silver she-cat with black patches and amber eyes. Apprentices: Cloverpaw- white she-cat with silver eyes. Dreampaw- Silver and white she-cat with blind icy blue eyes. Dewpaw- Silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Q'ueens:' Mistflight- Silver and white she-cat with deep green eyes, expecting Emberstream’s kits. Jayshine- Gray tabby she-cat with silver paws and green eyes, mother to Fernsplash’s kits, Hopekit (Silver she-kit with brown eyes) and Scarletkit (Ginger tabby tom with red tabby patches and green eyes) Elders: Grassbreeze- Yellow tom with bright green eyes Milkstripe- Brown she-cat with a cream tail and brownish-amber eyes, Creamstar’s mother. DuskClan Leader: Duskstar- Black she-cat with light blue eyes. Deputy: Blizzardgaze- Brown she-cat with white eyes. Medicine Cat: Lavapool- Red tom with black spots and green eyes. Warriors: Jadesong- Black tabby she-cat with deep green eyes. Dovefrost- White tom with gray eyes. (Apprentice: Spiritpaw) Eagletalon- Brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. Marshfur- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes. Lightningstrike- Yellow tabby she-cat with silver eyes. (Apprentice: Poolpaw) Tawnyfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws, white underbelly and blue eyes. Starshine- Silver tom with amber eyes. Badgerstorm-Black and white tom with icy blue eyes. Hollystream- Black she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Apprentice: Snakepaw) Riversplash- Grayish-blue tom with dark blue eyes. Goldspirit-Gold tom with golden-amber eyes Apprentices: Spiritpaw- Gray she-cat with violet eyes. Poolpaw- Gray tom with blue eyes. Snakepaw-Brown tom with green eyes. Queens: Goldenheart- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Starshine’s kits. Heartpelt- Rare white and pink she-cat with light pink hearts all over her body with reddish-amber eyes, expecting Goldspirit’s kits. Elders: '''Petalcloud-Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mistpelt-Gray she-cat that makes her pelt look like mist with icy blue eyes. WillowClan '''Leader: Waspstar-Yellow tom with a black stripe down her spine and blue eyes. Deputy: Reedheart-Brown she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Silverleaf- Silver and dark gray she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Swiftpaw) Warriors: Sunburst-Light ginger almost yellow she-cat with one ginger ear, ginger paws, and a ginger tail tip with green eyes. (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw) Shiningfeather-White she-cat with blue eyes. Fireblaze-Red tom with orange paws and stripe down her back and green eyes. Dewfrost-Light gray tom with white eyes. Acornheart-Brown she-cat with green eyes. Barksplash-Brown tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Darkpaw) Silverstripe-Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes. Cloverstem-Brown she-cat with green eyes. Mistleaf-Gray she-cat with green eyes. Boulderfoot- Gray tom with dark gray paws and white eyes. Rosepetal-Grayish-pink she-cat with dark blue eyes. Morningcloud-Light gray tom with reddish-amber eyes. Apprentices: Swiftpaw-Black she-cat with a stripe down her back with light blue eyes. Sparrowpaw-Gray tom with dark blue eyes. Darkpaw- Black she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes. Queens:'' ''Nightshade-Black she-cat with dark green eyes, expecting Fireblaze’s kits. Smallfoot-Very small white she-cat with green eyes, mother to Morningcloud’s kits, Eaglekit (Brown tom with green eyes) and Cherrykit (Red and ginger she-kit with amber eyes). Duskwater-Black and very dark gray she-cat with marking like a flowing river with Very dark blue eyes, expecting Fireblaze’s kits. Elders: Frostpelt-Once beautiful white tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Ferntail- Ginger she-cat with brown tail and green eyes. Cats outside the clans Dragon- Crimson tom with a ginger underbelly and deep green eyes. Fern-.Gray she-cat with brown splashes, white paw tips, and stormy green eyes. Maple- Gold tabby she cat with a white underbelly, a ginger ear, and deep green eyes. Twolegs Mary- Brown haired girl with hazel eyes. Daniel- Black haired boy with green eyes. Heather- Strawberry-blond haired girl with gray eyes. Jane- Blond haired woman with hazel eyes, Mary’s mother. David- Brown haired man with blue eyes, Mary’s father.